Hidden Identities
by anime all the time27
Summary: After a mysterious bombing in Bludhaven the young justice team are sent to help with the police investigation, and meet the lead Officer on the case. Officer Grayson. Batman asks the team to bring him back to the mountain to continue the investigation with them. Will they find out his secret? Hopefully better than it sounds :)
1. Chapter 1

"Officer Grayson, I need you to report to a bombing downtown." The chief yelled frantically.

"Right on it, sir!" Dick said saluting and running to a squad car.

*With the team*

"A few minutes ago there was a bombing in Blüdhaven, we need you to go and help the police force find the cause." Batman said.

"Why don't we just take over the case?" Artemis asked.

"Let's just say the police force in Blüdhaven they could beat up Superboy." Batman deadpanned, "Now go."

The team ran to the zetatubes and appeared in Blüdhaven.

*With Dick*

Dick stood at the crime scene with a box of donuts under his arm and a coffee in his hand. "What to do." He mumbled shoving a donut into his mouth.

"Hi there, are you the officer in charge?" M'gann asked.

Dick turned around and looked at her. "Yes ma'am." He said tipping the brim of his hat.

"Could you tell us what happened here?" Superboy asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you." Dick replied shoving another donut in his mouth.

"Ohh donuts! Can I have one?" Wally asked, running around him grabbing for one.

"No, they're mine. I paid for them." Dick replied pushing him away with his foot.

Wally ran around him grabbing the box out of his hand before Dick grabbed his arm and flipped him over. "How'd you do that?" Artemis asked.

"I'm an officer of Blüdhaven, you have to be ready for anything." Dick replied with a smile, "Even a donut loving freak going 100 mph."

Wally glared picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off. "Oh, come on don't give me that look." Dick laughed.

His smile quickly turned to a frown as he turned to Kaldur. "Anyways you guys are here to help me find a bomber correct?" He asked.

"Yes," Kaldur replied, stepping forward, "Unfortunately our leader couldn't come with us, as he is busy."

"Nightwing right? Pretty cool guy isn't he." Dick laughed nudging Artemis and Wally.

The team sweatdropped at the complete 360 attitude change. "I feel like I know you from somewhere, what's your name anyways?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, right. I`m Officer Grayson." Dick said with a smile.

"Do you have any leads at all Officer Grayson?" Artemis asked.

"Actually I did notice something as you were talking." Dick replied, jumping into the bombing crater in the middle of the street. "This isn't an explosion, it's man made. Also the building surrounding the area, the windows are covered in frost. It may be fall but it's not cold enough for frost yet." Dick finished.

The team stared in shock, they hadn't even thought of the things that he thought of. Soon the crime department showed up and taped off the area. Kaldur's communicator suddenly went off. "Aqualad." He said into the speaker.

"Aqualad, did you get in contact with the officer in charge of the investigation?" Batman asked.

"Yes, we did." He replied.

"Good, bring him to the base." He said.

"But we aren't supposed to bring civilians to the base." Kaldur argued.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Batman asked.

"No sir." Kaldur replied quickly.

"Good." Batman said hanging up.

Kaldur walked back over to the group who were talking to Dick. Excuse me, I don`t mean to interrupt but we have to go back to the mountain and Batman asked us to bring you also. Kaldur said to them.

"Bringing a civilian to the mountain? Isn't that against the rules?" M'gann asked.

"Well, they're Batman's orders." Kaldur replied.

The team shrugged and looked at Dick. "Okay," He said, "I just have to clear this with my superior."

He looked around before locking eyes with someone. "AMY!"He yelled running over to a girl with brown hair in a bun and jumping on her back.

She pushed him off and sighed as he told her what he was doing and nodded. He walked back over and told them that he was ready to go. "That's your superior officer?" Wally asked, "Is she also your girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business." Artemis said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Nah, i'm sexy, free, and single. All at the same time." Dick replied dancing as he walked.

"Are you really a police officer?" Artemis scoffed.

"Let me think... BAM!" He said shoving his badge in her face.

She roughly grabbed it and read the inscription on it. "S class." She read, "What does that mean?"

"Well in Blüdhaven, you're ranked on your skills. It goes S,A,C,E, and F with S being the highest class. F class does office stuff, E does low class things like speeding tickets and small robberies. C is bigger arrests, A's are things like heists and assault, and S is the highest class that does things like murder investigations, undercover missions, bounty hunts, things like that." He finished. "Currently I'm the only S class officer in my department so I go on a lot of solo cases."

"Why is it split up like that?" Superboy asked.

"So we don't have to bury our own so early." Dick replied with a sad expression, "We don't need as many deaths as we've had in the past."

Artemis passed him back his badge which he slipped back in his pocket. They stopped in front of a phone booth. "Here get in." Artemis said opening a door.

"This is a phone booth." Dick said.

"Yeah." Artemis said.

"A phone booth." Dick repeated.

"Just get in." Artemis said impatiently.

They all piled in and soon they landed in the mountain. The group walked through as it said all their names plus that a guest had arrived. "Who's that?" Garfield asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Officer Grayson of the Blühaven Police Department." Dick said tipping the brim of his hat.

"Noted." Garfield said shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Dick looked around with fake amazement. "Why don't you come meet the team?" Garfield said with a smile.

"Gar, he came to see Batman." Wally said.

"It's fine I don't mind, It'll only take a minute right?" He asked with a smile, "Here hold this."

He threw his hat at Wally who caught it with a confused expression. Garfield dragged him into the training room where Black Canary was training the new young justice team. "Finally you show up." Black Canary said, turning towards them.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Officer Grayson." Garfield said.

Robin spun around and looked at him about to say something. "Nice to meet you." Dick said staring at him with a look only he could understand.

"Robin, nice to meet you too." He replied.

"Wondergirl."

"Blue Beetle."

"I'm black canary, trainer." She said with her hand out to shake his.

Dick stepped out on to the floor that flashed green. Black canary grabbed his arm ready to flip him. Instead he hit her arm away and kicked her legs out from under her. The floor flashed red as her back hit the floor. "Wow!" Blue beetle said in amazement.

"How'd you do that?" Wondergirl asked.

"Training. Lots of training." He laughed, as he helped Black Canary up.

"Officer Grayson," Wally said rolling his eyes, "Batman is looking for you."

"Oh okay. I'm coming." Dick said waving goodbye to the kids and Black Canary.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Wally whispered.

"Until I'm done this investigation. I guess." Dick replied.

"Do I have to call you Officer Grayson?" Wally asked.

"Do you want people to get suspicious?" Dick asked.

"No." Wally whined.

"Then yes. Now deal with it." Dick laughed walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

_From last chapter:_

"_Then yes, Now deal with it." Dick laughed walking away._

_Present chapter:_

Kid flash chased after him opening the door to where batman stood along with the other young justice members. "Did you find anything significant?" Batman asked facing the team.

"Nothing more than traces of frost," Dick said walking towards them, "I'm thinking this has something to do with the frosts."

"Officer Grayson?" Artemis asked, "You know about them?"

"Of course anyone in their right mind and with a television knows about them." Dick replied snickering.

She huffed and looked away. "The frosts huh?" Batman asked, "Could you tell which way they headed after the attack? Was there any casualties or damage?"

"No clue where they headed." Dick replied with a smirk, "as for damages the ward can handle that."

"It's odd, usually anyone from the police services don't answer our questions as readily as you do." M'gann said floating closer to him.

"It's Batman are you kidding who wouldn't answer his questions?" Dick replied.

'Something isn't right.' She thought closing her eyes.

Dick stared at her before blocking off his mind. "Is there anything else you needed?" He asked turning back to Batman, "I think it's about time I headed back to the station."

"I want you to stay here." Batman said gruffly.

"Excuse me?" Dick asked as M'gann snapped her eyes open.

"I want you to stay here, I can't have your department knowing about the details of this case." Batman replied, "you will be put up here and you can work on the case from here."

"What! I could be fired!" Dick shouted.

"No you won't I already sent notice to your department." Batman said.

"This is completely unfair!" Dick yelled stomping his foot like a child. He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Stop acting like a selfish child." Batman sighed.

"Maybe I don't want to stay in this stuffy cave, huh?" Dick said hanging onto his cape.

"We have good ventilation." Batman replied walking away.

Dick whined as he curled up into a ball in the corner. "Man, he always has to have his way." Dick sighed quietly.

"Maybe we should get you some more comfortable clothing." Kaldur suggested with a nervous smile.

Dick sighed, stood up and followed Kaldur to his room where he grabbed some of 'nightwings' civilian clothes. "You look to be the same size, you can meet us back in the main room when you're finished changing." Kaldur said with a smile.

"Thanks." Dick replied as he walked away.

Kaldur walked back to the main room where everyone was waiting. "He's pretty odd, huh?" M'gann said.

"Got that right." Connor replied gruffly.

"He seemed pretty chummy with batman." Artemis said.

"He probably worked with him on other cases." Wally replied quickly.

"He seemed pretty young to me." Kaldur added, "he couldn't have worked that many cases with him plus this is one of the first cases I've heard of us being in Bludhaven."

"It's the only case any of the justice teams have interfered on ever," Dick said coming in from the hallway, "the only reason you're doing it now is because batman thinks it has something to do with super powered people; which us regular folk can't apparently handle on our own."

"We didn't mean to be rude." M'gann said.

"That's not what I meant." Dick sighed.

"Not all of us have superpowers." Artemis said with venom in her voice.

"You might as well say you have a superpower. You can shoot those arrows straight on." Dick said with a smile, "as for the other guy, he's just normal."

"Nightwing?" Kaldur asked, "He's the glue to this group, he keeps us in check."

"What?" Dick asked surprised.

"That's surprising to you?" Artemis asked, "he was one of the originals, even before the young justice was created. He's been doing this longer than anyone. Remember Robin? Same guy."

Dick smiled before jumping on the couch. Wally ran over and sat next to him. "You really need to be told that?" Wally asked.

"Where is Nightwing anyway?" Connor asked before Dick could answer.

"He's not coming by tonight. He said he was working. Civilian." Wally said quickly.

Dick gave him a smile before laying his head down on the couch arm and falling asleep.

*Few hours later 12:00 PM*

"EVERYONE UP!" Batman yelled through the intercom.

"What's happening?" Dick yelled jumping up from the couch.

On instinct he ran to the meeting room and burst in the door. "What's happening?" He asked.

"The frosts have been spotted in bludhaven, and they're threatening civilians." Batman said as the rest of the young justice arrived.

"Are we going after them?" Kaldur asked.

"Of course we're going after them!" Dick shouted pulling out his uniform shirt, "they're threatening civilians."

"He wasn't asking you." Artemis butted in.

"I wasn't talking to you either." Dick hissed back throwing off the t-shirt he was wearing to show his torso lined in pale scars. "Bludhaven is my home, and with or without your help I'm going to protect it and its' people."

He buttoned up the shirt and sent them a chilling glare. "You heard him." Batman sighed, "I'm not going to send him in alone."

They nodded as Artemis sent a glare back at him. "Batman I'm talking the cycle." Dick said walking out the door following the team.

Batman just sighed and nodded his head. Dick rolled it into the plane and strapped in. "We're taking off now." M'gann said, "heading towards bludhaven."

Soon they were arriving and saw the center of the city in chaos. "We're going to be too late." Dick said panicked, "Open the hatch."

He straddled the bike and got ready to drop. "Open the hatch!" He shouted.

"But.." M'gann started.

"DO IT!"

She sighed and opened it as he dropped into the streets below. He sped towards the center of the city and skidded to a stop. He pulled out a gun and trained it on Mister Freeze who was in the middle holding on to a teenage boy. "Put him down!" Dick yelled.

"Oh? A police officer I thought you were all too busy sleeping to care?" Mister Freeze snickered.

"I said put him down!" Dick hissed.

"I don't think so not until I get what I came for." Freeze laughed.

"What do you want? I'll get it for you." Dick said not wavering the gun.

"Don't give me that, I've dealt with Bludhaven officers before." Freeze laughed grabbing the boy by the neck and holding him up.

"No." Dick said, as a loud crunch was heard through the square. "No!" He screamed running forward kicking through icicle jr and Killer frost.

"You really think you can past us that easy?" Frost laughed and reached for him before she was kicked away into the wall far behind her.

"Stay out of my way." Dick seethed running forward.

"What the hell?" Mister Freeze said backing up.

He pulled out his freeze gun and shot randomly at him. "Officer Grayson get out of there!" Kaldur shouted running towards them.

"Shut up." Dick hissed throwing a punch up at Freeze, sending his gun flying. "I got you now." He lunged forward reaching for his jacket.

"But you forgot someone." Freeze laughed.

"What?" Dick said before realizing and started to turn around to look behind him. 'Jr." He thought before a shot rung out and he started falling to the pavement.


End file.
